Ever After
by Sassy Girl
Summary: What would happen if the Fellowship plus one hit a time loop and was sucked into the future? Landed in the dark alley way of Los Angeles, California. Three girls got an adventure of their lives when they came across the legendry Fellowship. Please R


**AN: **I hope you guys like the prologue. Stick around to find out how the fellowship plus one managed to end up in our time and how they will find their way back and who the mysterious man is that brings them home.

**ººº**

**Prologue**

Justice stood and watched as the remaining light of the vortex had disappeared. Tears, streaming down her face. Fighting back the sob in her throat, waiting to be released.

She turned her head and watched as her sister embraced their friend, who knew the feelings, the pain; she was going through right at that moment. They all did. Her, her sister; Rileigh, and their friend; Aqua, who they have known since the age of three. And there was nothing that could ease the pain or the broken hearts. Just time.

Justice quickly looked away. She knew the time would come, when he had to leave and return to his home, his time. But she did not think it would have been so soon. She had just found him, and now he was gone. All she had left of him was the gift she held tightly in the pals of her hand and the memories that she held in her heart. She closed her eyes as she thought of him. How she trembled beneath his touch, ached for his kisses or soft caresses, his loving voice when he would whisper in her ear or when she looked in his soft, beautiful blue eyes, she would be lost. Lost in a world where they were the only ones around. She sighed heavily, opening her eyes. She knew he was gone for, forever. And as much as she hated to admit it or how much her heart broke, longed to feel him again, she had to face the reality of it. It was not meant to be, nothing more then just a dream. But a dream she will hold on for as long as she lived.

Lost in her thoughts and her own pain, she did not see or hear Rileigh or Aqua walk and stand beside her. She turned and looked at her sister, then Aqua. Tears built up again, and before she knew what happened, the sob, waiting to be set free broke free. She felt her heart shatter and her world crumble before her. She tried to fight the uncontrollable sobs, but soon gave in to them as her sister pulled her near.

"Shh..." Rileigh spoke softly, "Everything will be okay."

"Oh Rileigh, I miss him so much," Justice cried, pouring her heart out to her older sister. "It's not fair."

"I know sweetie, I know,' Rileigh said as she felt her own tears fall from her eyes, as she thought of her own pain, her own broken heart when the courageous warrior, she fell deeply for, had to leave for his time.

They stood together, not saying a word to each other any longer, afraid their pain would cause more. Justice stayed in the comfort arms of her sister and Aqua stood there, staring at, where the vortex had once been. Her eyes began to water as she thought of when she had said good-bye to her one true love. The hardest thing she ever had to do. Knowing that she would never see him again be able to feel him close to her, hear his voice or taste the sweetness of his kisses.

Aqua wrapped her arms around herself as she began to tremble. Tears began to fall more quickly. She tried to speak, but the lump in her throat did not aloud her too.

"Do...do you think..." Aqua started, trying to fight back her own cried. "...think that they...they made it back okay?" She wanted to know and she knew she was sure the other two girls were wondering the same thing.

They were quiet, wondering themselves if they made it back safe. Wondered if everything went okay, if the vortex really did take all 9 back to their time, or did they get lost. Did it really work or did something go wrong and they would never be returning home. But any bad thoughts they were thinking and the trembling in their minds and hearts were set at ease, when Rileigh finally spoke.

"I think they made it home alright," She said. Even though neither of the girls were sure for themselves, but just hearing the words put them at ease...a little.

"Speaking of home; let's go home," Justice said, pulling out of her sister's embrace and whipped the tears off her tear-stained face. She looked up at Rileigh and she smiled.

Home. How they missed their small 3-bedroom apartment, they had been sharing for the last 5 years. Rileigh knew that the comfort and the familiar surroundings would help them move on. Or at least she hoped it would.

"Yeah, let's go home," Rileigh said.

The three girls started walking away slowly. Justice fell back a little, letting her sister and Aqua walk a head of her, before she stopped and turned around one last time. She sighed deeply, letting her breath out slowly. She looked down at her closed fist, still holding the gift tightly in her hand. She opened her hand and looked at the beautiful shiny object. Then the words came like no other time she had spoke the language. Like she had spoken it all her life and not the few months she had.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au_." With that, she turned and hurried to catch up with Rileigh and Aqua, who had been waiting for her.

**ººº**

**Translation**:

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au_- My heart shall weep until it sees thee again


End file.
